The Sweetest
by honeywillbethesweetest
Summary: Glitch is the new kid in town. Turns out, dancing isn't his number one priority.
1. Chapter 1

Glitch was walking down the street, making sure to avoid any eye contact. The street was full of loud noises; people rhythmically banging against bus-stop benches, people turning up their heavy boom-boxes, and people dance battling.

"Looks like your short one member," a red-headed chick told a tall guy with his hood covering most of his face. "Guess we'll find you one," the Hispanic guy next to her said. He whispered to some of his background dancers. They nodded in response and smiled mischievously. Then, they disappeared into one of the crowds of people.

Glitch felt heavy hands on his back; he turned around to see who it was. They were the background dancers. They pushed Glitch into the dance battling circle before he could say anything or stop them. "Hey man, that's not cool. You can't push people who don't want to be dancing in here." The tall guy started to get annoyed. "Nah, it's cool. I can do this," Glitch whispered to him. "You sure?" "Yeah."

"Since the kid doesn't know any moves, we'll do a free-style," the Hispanic man said. The music started to play, loud and up-beat. "You go first," the tall guy said. So, Glitch back flipped into the middle of the 'circle'. He heard the crowd go, "Oh!" That made him smile; they were thinking he couldn't dance. Glitch started to break-dance, which was something he at least knew how to do.

Police sirens started to burst through the loud music. "It's the cops!" One of the people in the crowd screamed. "Hey, come with me," the tall guy gestured to one of the stores. They walked in, inconspicuously. "That was tight! Where'd you learn to do that," he praised. "I've known all my life." Glitch smiled. "You want to join my crew? My friend bailed on me." "Nah, I don't think-" "Come on, what's so bad about it? You have screaming, crazed fans, and you get the feeling of knowing your better than most!"

"I'm in."

"You still need to practice, young'in." Mo warned Glitch as they walked down the block. The street was full of life, like the suburbs that were so perfect with perfectly mowed green lawns, a few trees here and there, and houses that looked somewhat similar.

"Where are we going?" Glitch asked.

"Hey! Avalon," Mo ignored Glitch and called a nearby girl over, "There's someone I want you to meet."

Avalon walked towards us, her long jet black hair swayed behind her.

"Avalon, this is Glitch. Glitch, Avalon." "Hi," she smiled. "Hi," Glitch managed to get his greeting out. He was out of breath, as if he ran a marathon before coming here.

"Avalon, can you help Glitch here practice his moves? I 'gotta run. Imma be back soon," Mo ran back up the block not bothering to look back.

"So, you're the dancer that Mo kept obsessing about. It's nice to meet you." Glitch just nodded. "So, what do 'ya do? Are you a b-boy?"

"Yeah, I break." Glitch finally constructed a somewhat normal sentence. Avalon smiled. She finally got some words out of him.

"Okay cool, can you do a hand-stand? If you can do a handstand, there's nothing else you can't do." Glitch never tried doing a handstand. If he couldn't do it, and he tried, he'd look like a complete idiot.

"'M not sure if I can do it." "That's fine," she smiled, "I can teach you, it's easier doing it in a pool though. Maybe we should wait until Mo comes back."

"Wait, so how do you know Mo? Are you his neighbor or somethin'?" "Yeah, me and Mo go way back."

Glitch analyzed her; she looked like she could be a dancer, but she had no muscles. She's wearing short-shorts, so she must be very comfortable around people and she has honey-dew green eyes, she looked like some kind of Asian, but Glitch wasn't sure. Not a lot of Asians had green eyes. He was an exception, of course.

"Do you want to wait for Mo?" She asked. "Nah, we should get as much practice in as possible. Can you dance?"

She became uncomfortable, "Not really… I can't do much." "I can teach you," Glitch's voice became eager. He hadn't meant to say those words aloud. He couldn't even dance properly yet himself. "No, that's not it. You see, I don't have a lot of muscles, 'cause my bones are weak and I cant build it up. I can't drink milk, so, I don't have enough calcium to keep me going."

Glitch shouldn't have said anything, he regretted it. What could he say now to make her feel better? "That's not bad, look at me. I'm short and I won't get taller." Classic, insult yourself to make others feel better, he should've thought of it sooner. She laughed, it sounded like the tinkling of bells. "Don't worry though, you'll get taller, your only…" "Four-teen." "Four-teen, yeah! You got eight years to go! I bet you could grow to six feet!"

"I bet that in the next four years, I'll still be shorter than you." She smiled and said, "I'm only five-five. You're definitely going to loose."

"I feel a challenge coming on!" Glitch was glad that he got Avalon's mind off her 'milk problems'.

She smiled even wider and asked, "Am I 'gonna help you dance or what?"


	2. Chapter 2

-Glitch-

It was the beginning of the middle of September. It was still warm, around seventy-five degrees. None of the leaves were changing to orange or brown, yet. Tomorrow would be the first day of high-school for me. Just when I started feeling old by being an eight grader in junior high, I started to feel young and puny again as I started to be a freshman. I told myself that I wouldn't be nervous and he would get some sleep, but here I was, laying in my own bed staring up at my plain white ceiling, getting into deep thought.

It wasn't even like I knew anyone that was going to the same high school. I would be all alone in all of my A.P. classes, with most of the people being socially awkward. How old was Avalon? She couldn't be much older than me. It's been two months since I've seen her. Mo came over my house on random days for random reasons. I mean, I could make new friends, but that would take a while. This was going to be a slow year.

-Avalon-

I woke up, got ready and walked slowly to school. I walked _really_ slow. I was forty minutes early and it took me fifteen minutes to get there. My mom insisted that I took the car there, 'so I wouldn't mess up my hair'. I reassured her that I was okay.

I woke up so early that I was able to take a shower. That's not normal, at least for me. So, that made my hair kind of wavy. It was nice though. None of my friends were going to be in the same classes as me, so I couldn't show anybody. They were all going to be in the average classes or honors, at most. All my classes were A.P. In eighth grade I tried to get a low score on the State Test so I could be in the average classes with them. I ended up getting something like a ninety-five.

I was in honors when I was in eighth grade. No one will be your friend. No one will talk to you. No one is social. I don't like it, but I can't blame them. I knew one girl, her brother was 'special' and her parents _had_ to have at least one person in their family be smart. Ever since then, she pushed herself the hardest she could and made sure she got into one of the best high schools. Maybe most of the people in A.P. were like that.

It was seven fifty-five now. I was in front of the school. In the corner of my eyes, I saw something neon yellow, probably a kid. But, as I looked closer, I saw that that kid was waving to me. It was Glitch! Oh, that made sense. He was a freshman? In this school? I walked over to him, "Hi, you never told me you were coming here."

"You never told me that you were fourteen and a freshman," he countered. Glitch got taller, he was like my height now. I ignored what he said, "You're my height now!" He smiled, "So, I lost the bet?" I laughed, "Yeah, you lost. You owe me one." He rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah. Alright."

"You gelled your hair." I just noticed. "Yeah, Mo came over my place and didn't let me leave 'till he 'did something with _that_ hair'," he mimicked Mo's voice. "It's cute so don't worry. Mo knows what he's doing. Wait, it's eight! We 'gotta get inside!" I did a double-take at my watch.

"I'm in all A.P. What 'bout you?" Glitch asked me.

"Same here." What were the odds that we could be in the same classes for most of the time? I hope it's really high, or at least over fifty percent. Please. Please. _Please._


	3. Chapter 3

-Glitch-

"Attention all freshmen, report to the cafeteria immediately," a woman's voice on the loud speaker yelled impatiently. Avalon and I were already at the cafeteria entrance. The cafeteria was not too big, but to too small.

"This cafeteria isn't that big, but it's not that small either," Avalon completely echoed my thoughts, "But, considering all the freshmen, this place is 'gonna be really crowded." We took our seats and watched as the crowds and crowds of newcomers piled inside the now tiny cafeteria. "Students, we gathered you all here today because it has come to our concern that there are an abnormal large amount of freshmen this year. We are sorry to say this, but the lunch periods will be split into three periods; fifth period, sixth period, and seventh period. You will of course have to share the cafeteria with other grades as well. Many students have asked us if other students can have the same exact schedule as themselves. The answer is; yes some select students may have the same schedule as you, but it has a very unlikely chance to happen. Another question is, 'Are there texting in the halls?'. The school has a strict policy of no cell phones on school grounds, so, no. If you have any further questions, please ask now," the lady who I'm guessing was the principal, scanned the sea of freshmen and finally looked satisfied, "You are a very good group of kids. Now your schedule hasn't arrived in the mail as we said it would because there were a number of you that didn't give us your addresses. So, we will separate you into groups and hand them out individually. The groups will be sorted by the letter of your first name. Have a wonderful year."

Then, she walked out. One of the school's staff members stood up to the microphone and started calling out letters and barking orders. 'A' was called first, obviously. "Bye," Avalon said as she walked towards where the woman pointed. "Bye."

Eventually they got to 'G' and the lady told us to go to room 159. There was a man waiting for us there and he called our first names and handed out our schedules. 'Trigonometry, Biology, A.P. U.S. History, 3rd year Spanish, A.P. English, A.P. English, Lunch, Dance, P.E.' I read to myself. How did I get 3rd year Spanish? And I got lunch sixth period.

I walked over to this other kid and looked over his shoulder at his schedule, "That's sick! You got trig first period too?" The kid looked up, he had those 3D movie theatre glasses on with the lens popped out which made his dark brown eyes look even darker. "Yeah, I heard trig is mad easy." The kid looked really young, like he was twelve or something. "I'm thirteen, I got to skip a grade last year." "Whoa, we got a mind reader over here!" He smiled, "My name's Grey." "Glitch."

-Avalon-

"P.E., Trigonometry, Biology, 3rd year Spanish, double A.P. English, Lunch, Dance," I read out loud. "You have P.E. first period, too," a girl behind me squealed. "Yeah, but we'd be all sweaty for the rest of the day." "No, look," she pointed to a spot on my schedule, "It says yoga. We're not going to sweat. Only the fat people sweat when they're doing yoga for like five minutes." I laughed, "Yeah, only fat people. Oh, yeah, my name's Avalon." "Call me Olivia, it's not my real name, but I like it better. I already knew your name from your piece of paper thingy, but you know it's better this way. So, anyway, I have Trig and Bio right after P.E. too. So, we'll have to sit right next to each other so we'll look like we know people." I smiled, "Okay but I want to sit next to the windows and you can sit right next to me or something." "Nuh, uh girlfriend I'm getting the window and letting the breeze run through my hair and I'll be all like 'my hair's blowing in the wind'," she sang the last part. "Ha ha, no. You funny. No wait, why don't we both just sit by the window?" "Oh yeah, that's smarter," she laughed.

We walked over to the gym and waited outside the door, clueless. No one was inside. "Where's everyone?" "Ohmygosh, wait we have yoga! It's in a classroom," Olivia screamed and started to run and pull me upstairs at the same time. "Calm yourself! We'll just be like 'Oh yeah, sorry we're late, we got lost.' Or something." "No! Our window seats are taken!" She whined quietly as we walked in. "Girls, did you get lost?" The teacher asked us. We both nodded. We chickened out at the same time and didn't want to say anything. "He looks like a pedophile," she whispered to me. I burst out laughing and the rest of the kids looked at me like I was crazy. Olivia laughed at their expressions, "Look at these people. They think we're crazy." We sat in the corner of the room, by the back door and the teacher, Mr. Nuzzo began his life story. I wondered what class Glitch was in. I'd have to ask him later.

Trig and bio passed by really fast. Olivia made me hurry to each class to make sure we got the window seats this time, which we did.

As we were going different ways at the beginning of fourth period, I saw Glitch. "Glitch! What do you have right now," I walked over to him, "I got 3rd year Spanish. Then, double A.P. English." "Me too!" I smiled. We didn't have the exact same schedule but that was okay.

We walked into the classroom and took our seats at the back of the classroom. The teacher started to great himself, "Hola! Me llamo Angel."

* * *

><p><strong>yay i got another DC character in here! i seriously need to get the dancing in somewhere..hm...<strong>


End file.
